Nora Johnson
by mo. moi. simplement moi
Summary: 29 Juin 1978, jour de remise des Diplômes de Poudlard. Six amis profitent de leurs derniers instants d'insouciance le temps d'une photo, avant de se retrouver projetés dans un Monde en guerre. Ils tenterons autant que possible de se rattacher à la vie et à ses petits bonheurs. Mais la guerrre a ses conséquences, ses blessures incurables...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour lecteurs.

Voici le premier chapitre d'une ficlette écrite par hasard. En effet, je venais de lire une fic abandonné qui se "terminait" -si je puis dire- par un avis aux lecteurs invitant à reprendre la fic et la finir. Au final, ce que j'ai écrit n'a pas beaucoup de rapport avec la fic que j'avais lu, puisqu'elle se déroule quelques années avant...

Mais il s'agit également de ce que l'on peut qualifier d'annexe à ma fiction "Centre d'Éducation pour Jeunes Délinquants Récidivistes de St Brutus".

En effet, il s'agit de retracer une partie de l'histoire personnelle d'un personnage seulement mentionné dans ma fic : Dans "St Brutus", Harry trouve une photographie dans les affaires de sa mère. Y sont représentés les Maraudeurs ainsi que deux jeunes femmes : Lily Evans et Nora Johnson.

Nous découvrirons donc l'histoire de ce personnage inconnu.

Je précise qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de lire "St Brutus" pour lire cette ficlette ;)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Nora Johnson observait le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux d'un air absent. Une foule éparse d'adolescents tout fraîchement diplômés riait et chahutait dans le parc.

La remise des ASPIC venait de se terminer et chacun discutait joyeusement, esquivant comme ils pouvaient leur famille venu les féliciter. Aucun ne voulait s'afficher avec leurs parents devant leurs amis.

Et puis, ils tenaient tous là leur dernière occasion de faire preuve d'un minimum d'insouciance et de relâchement.

Bien trop tôt, ils allaient tous devoir affronter la dure réalité de la vie, loin des murs protecteurs et de la préservation relative de Poudlard.

Bientôt, ils se rangeraient tous dans un camp. Du côté de "l'Ombre" ou du côté de la "Lumière", rien n'était encore clairement établi même si quelques partis étaient déjà bien définis.

Non loin d'elle, le groupe des Maraudeurs chahutait bruyamment, s'apostrophant les uns les autres en s'esclaffant ; ils énuméraient leurs meilleurs méfaits accomplis au cours de leur scolarité.

Quittant leur petit groupe un peu trop excité, Lily Evans s'approcha sereinement de Nora.

Elles aussi avaient monté une sorte de petite bande durant leur scolarité. Malheureusement, la leur avait dû se résoudre à se séparer après l'obtention de leur diplôme par Alice et Francesca deux ans auparavant.

Les jeunes amies étaient restées proches et s'écrivaient régulièrement, mais seules Lily et Nora avaient pu garder une véritable complicité, après le départ des deux autres.

" Ils sont intenables...

\- Vivement qu'ils commencent leur formation d'Auror... Ça leurs donnera un exutoire à toute cette énergie débordante...

\- Encore deux mois à les supporter ! "

Elles rirent, complices.

" Tout est prêt pour le voyage ?

\- Oui. Les tentes sont prêtes et nos bagages sont déjà bouclés.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas trop risqué, par les temps qui courent...

\- Penses-tu ! La France et l'Italie ne sont absolument pas concernées par ce qu'il se passe chez nous ! À croire que la situation en Grande-Bretagne ne les touche absolument pas... Le jour où Il décidera d'étendre son pouvoir à l'Europe, ils n'auront plus qu'à nous reprocher de n'avoir pas réussi à Le défaire. Ils n'auront plus que ça à faire.

\- Bah. N'y pensons pas pour le moment. Sa Révolution est loin d'être encore gagnée. Et on n'est pas prêt de lui laisser volontairement le pouvoir... Et puis, nous ne partons que pour quinze jours. On aura toujours temps de prêter main forte à la Résistance à notre retour.

\- J'espère que les garçons ne serons pas trop dissipés... Ils sont épuisants à la longue...

\- Peter m'a dit qu'il ne viendrait pas finalement. C'est dommage, il n'est pas le plus difficile à gérer... Mais il m'a l'air tellement distant depuis quelques temps... Toute cette histoire à l'air de le perturber...

\- Il a toujours été d'une nature inquiète et craintive. Et franchement, qui pourrait lui en vouloir de s'inquiéter de l'ampleur que prend l'influence de Voldemort ?

\- Lily ! Fait attention, tu risquerais de provoquer la crise cardiaque de quelques cœurs, à dire Son Nom si fort... rit Nora.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment Son Nom, si je t'en crois ? Comment avancent tes recherches ?

\- J'ai l'intention de me pencher dessus plus en profondeur après notre virée avec les garçons. Mrs Pince m'a laissé une lettre de recommandation pour la Bibliothèque et les Archives du Royaume-Uni. J'ai aussi contacté Bathilda Tourdesac, par le biais de James. C'était très gentil de sa part de nous mettre en contact...

\- C'est ça voisine. Et si j'ai bien compris, il a dû se plier au protocole du Thé plus qu'il ne le souhaiterait, en lui rendant visite avec ses parents. Tu sais comme les Règles de Société l'embarrassent, parfois..."

Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent de conserve.

" Mais il s'y plie à chaque fois. Comment serait-il devenu Préfet-en-Chef si il était aussi irrespectueux de l'Autorité qu'il le prétend ? Et comme il va entamer une formation d'Auror, il n'a plus trop le choix.

\- Mmoui. Enfin, je ne vois pas en quoi le respect de l'Autorité et le protocole du Thé ont à voir ensemble... "

Elles échangèrent un regard dubitatif et incrédule avant d'éclater de rire... Parfois, les simagrées de la Bonne Société Sorcière leur paraissaient totalement absurdes...

" En tout cas, fais moi savoir l'avancée de tes recherches. Je trouve que le sujet, même s'il est délicat par les temps qui courent, mérite toute notre attention. Après tout, tu as raison. Que savons-nous vraiment sur Voldemort ? Mis à part que cela fait près de huit ans qu'il gagne en influence... Et qu'il plonge le pays dans la terreur et la paranoïa...

\- Ne t'en fais pas ! Je réussirais à rassembler un maximum d'informations sur son compte et je lèverai le voile de l'ignorance sur son passé... La seule chose que l'on peut affirmer sans trop se tromper, c'est qu'en voyant quel homme cruel et dérangé il est, son passé ne doit pas être des plus resplendissant...

\- Nous verrons... Allez, viens. Il est temps de rejoindre les autres. Le train ne va pas tarder... Les familles sont déjà parties... "

Les deux compagnes rejoignirent leurs amis avant de se diriger vers les calèches, leurs malles déjà rétrécis et en poche. Ils retrouveraient leurs familles ce soir.

Pour le moment, leur dernier voyage en Poudlard Express approchait.

* * *

Ainsi se termine le premier chapitre.

Les suivants seront publiés chaque mercredi et ils sont au nombre de six, si vous êtes intéressé pour découvrir l'histoire de cette jeune femme !

Je vous remercie pour votre lecture ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires.

Une bonne semaine à vous !

Mo.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

Nora Johnson tenait une photographie dans la main. Le regard perdu par la fenêtre, elle se remémorait l'époque à laquelle elle avait été prise.

Un an. Presque un an déjà qu'ils avaient étés diplômés et que Lily avait immortalisé l'instant... ils se tenaient tous, les quatre Maraudeurs et leurs deux amies, sous un arbre.

Un sourcil levé, Nora regardait ce zouave de Sirius l'embrasser à pleine bouche... Sa farce lui avait valu une claque retentissante... Sur le coup elle avait été furieuse, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une blague de la part de son ami et ça l'avait blessée.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle y repensait avec ironie et amusement...

Leur insouciance d'alors lui paraissait bien lointaine, à présent.

Oh, leur petit voyage dans le Sud avait été un véritable succès. Ils avaient pu profiter pour quelques jours encore de leur liberté et de leur joie de vivre.

Avec un sourire, Nora se rappela de cette soirée, indécemment alcoolisée, qu'ils avaient passé, au beau milieu d'une prairie Italienne. Entourés d'arbres ancestraux, et de garçons passablement éméchés, Nora et Lily, plutôt imbibées, elles aussi, avaient contracté un Lien de Sang.

Si le reste de la soirée restait plutôt floue, Nora gardait un très vif souvenir de l'instant où elle avait trouvé une sœur. Elle qui s'était désespérée toute son enfance de sa solitude et l'absence d'une sœur ou d'un frère à aimer, avait finalement créé de toute pièce cette sœur qu'elle avait tant cherché.

Toutes à leur joie de se trouver, dans le feu de l'action -et sous l'influence exigeante de l'alcool-, elles avaient partagé un bécot candide et chaste, sous les yeux effarés des garçons.

James, dans sa grande ivresse avait protesté avec de grands cris avant de marquer impérieusement son territoire en s'appropriant les lèvres de sa douce. Le baiser aurait pu déraper si l'idiot ne s'était pas endormi, directement dans les bras d'une Lily vexée et frustrée, vaincu par l'alcool.

Remus et Sirius étaient restés comme foudroyés, les joues en feu.

Si Nora avait cru un instant déceler une lueur de jalousie et de désir dans les yeux de Sirius, elle avait depuis longtemps renoncé à ce que cela soit vrai.

Elle avait espéré compter sur ces vacances pour qu'un rapprochement s'opère entre elle et le Don Juan de la bande. Mais non.

Elle n'aurait pas été contre, loin de là. Mais si elle avait conscience que Sirius était différent avec elle par rapport aux autres filles qu'il avait pu fréquenter ou seulement croiser, elle se refusait à faire le premier pas.

Hors de question qu'il la prenne pour une autre de ces gourgandines qui lui tombaient à ses pieds dès qu'il apparaissait. Combien lui étaient tombées toutes crues dans les bras ? Combien de temps avait durée sa plus longue relation ? Dix jours ? Trois semaines ?

Elle ne le laisserait certainement pas croire qu'elle était une de ces filles faciles dont il pouvait se débarrasser si rapidement et sans remords.

Non. S'il voulait l'avoir, il devrait d'abord se faire à l'idée qu'il devrait la garder pour longtemps.

Manifestement, l'idiot n'était pas encore prêt pour ce genre de relation... Et si une certaine tension était clairement palpable entre eux à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient, au-delà de longs échanges de regards, ils n'avaient rien partagés de plus que ce que de très bons amis l'auraient fait.

Trois mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus...

L'entraînement que James et lui suivaient étaient encore plus strict et exigeant qu'à l'accoutumée. La situation de crise ne permettaient pas aux Instructeurs de ménager les nouvelles recrues. Les interventions des équipes d'Aurors étaient de plus en plus nombreuses, de plus en plus musclées et de plus en plus périlleuses.

Lily angoissait.

Lors de leurs vacances en camping sauvage, dans le Sud, James avait finalement fait sa demande en bonne et due forme, un genou à terre et l'écrin à bijou bien en avant.

Lily, très émue, avait versé une larme avant de donner une tape à l'arrière de la tête de son petit-ami.

" Y a pas idée à faire ce genre de déclaration au fin fond de la campagne française ! "

Nora avait éclaté de rire en cœur avec les deux autres Maraudeurs devant l'air déconfit et inquiet du prétendant.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu trop le temps de s'angoisser, la rousse s'était littéralement jetée sur sa bague de fiançailles, embrassant rapidement son amoureux avant d'entraîner sa sœur de Lien de Sang vers un coin plus tranquille pour babiller tranquillement entre filles en s'extasiant devant le bijou.

Encore mal remis de leur choc les garçons les avaient regarder s'éloigner, perplexes devant l'attitude des deux amies, avant d'exploser de rire et de donner de grandes tapes dans le dos du nouveau Fiancé.

" Bon courage, mon pauvre Cornedrue! Le jour où tu comprendras comment fonctionne ces créatures étranges, pense à faire un résumé à Remus pour qu'il écrive un Guide de la Gente Féminine ! J'essayerais de le décrypter ! "

Les filles ne s'étaient pas tant éloignées qu'elles ne puissent entendre les idioties de Sirius et elles avaient échangé un sourire dépité.

En effet, ce n'était pas encore le moment de s'attendre à une attitude plus mature et responsable de sa part...

Mais qu'importe. Nora était patiente. Après tout, cela ne faisait-il pas dix ans que la jeune fille attendait ?

Elle connaissait son ami depuis bien avant leur arrivée à Poudlard. Et si au premier abord, c'était le caractère gentil et jovial qui avait attiré la petite fille qu'elle était alors, ce n'était pas sa beauté grandissante qui l'avait découragée, bien au contraire...

Le fait qu'il ait tissé des liens si forts avec James Potter puis avec Remus et Peter avait malheureusement affirmé son comportement frondeur et provocateur.

Si les midinettes de l'école avaient toutes -ou presque- trouvé son attitude attirante et amusante, Nora elle, s'était contentée _d'admirer_ (notez l'ironie) le spectacle -parfois affligeant- de son arrogance de loin.

Mais il n'avait jamais perdu de sa gentillesse et de sa douceur envers elle. Cela lui avait au moins évité de se montrer aussi dégoûtée et méprisante que Lily l'avait été envers James les premières années.

Sirius n'avait jamais renié l'amitié qu'ils partageaient, elle et lui. Et à vrai dire, il se montrait toujours moins fier, plus intimidé, presque prudent avec elle.

Elle le savait, il ne ferait rien qui puisse la blesser directement. Il se montrait toujours doux et gentil avec elle. Mais tellement réservé et maladroit, qu'aujourd'hui encore, leur relation peinait à se développer.

Aussi vrai Sirius n'était pas prêt à s'engager dans une relation stable, autant Nora doutait parfois qu'il puisse réellement la considérer comme une petite amie potentielle.

Parfois, la distance qui perdurait entre eux la persuadait qu'il ne la considérait que comme une simple amie et que c'était son propre intérêt qui effrayait Sirius.

Peut-être tenait-il trop à elle pour envisager de mettre au clair leur relation, au risque de la blesser ?

Elle arrivait tellement à se persuader qu'il s'agissait là de la véritable raison de la distance prudente qu'ils maintenaient entre eux qu'elle en arrivait parfois à se comporter avec une froideur détachée avec son ami.

Mais à chaque fois, elle voyait son regard perdu et blessé et elle lâchait l'affaire.

En soupirant, elle reposa le cadre dans lequel elle et ses amis faisaient des grimaces toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres.

Cette histoire était une cause perdue d'avance.

Heureusement, cela ne les empêchaient pas de vivre leur vie autant que possible chacun de leur côté.

Elle avait été en couple quelques fois à Poudlard et aujourd'hui elle passait certains de ses week-end à arpenter les bars et les clubs à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur humaine. En trouvant parfois ce qu'elle était venue chercher, le temps d'un soir ou d'une étreinte.

Ça ne durait jamais plus longtemps.

Elle fréquentait le côté Moldu ces soirs là et ne pouvait se permettre de prolonger le plaisir sur plusieurs nuits... Les temps se faisaient de plus en plus sombres et elle n'avait pas le temps de se consacrer à des histoires plus longues que celles d'un soir.

L'Ordre du Phénix, l'organisation clandestine de la Résistance, menée par le Professeur Dumbledore, se faisait de plus en plus présente lors des attaques de Mangemorts.

Sirius avait blêmi lorsqu'elle avait décidé, avec Lily, de participer activement aux affrontements. Mais un seul échange de regard avait suffit pour qu'il garde sa réserve pour lui.

Elle n'était peut-être qu'une faible femme à protéger à ses yeux. Mais rien n'était plus faux. Lily et elle avaient participé à des cessions d'entraînements qu'organisaient Frank et Alice -leur chère amie- sous les directives de Alastor Maugrey.

Les membres de l'Ordre avaient ainsi accès à un entraînement succinct mais rigoureux qui leur permettaient d'appréhender les affrontements avec plus de maîtrise et d'assurance que s'ils étaient lâchés en pleine bataille sans préparation.

Maugrey râlait souvent que cela ne valait pas l'entraînement que subissaient Sirius et James, mais lorsqu'il supervisait une de ces cessions, il était attentif à ce que les notions de combat qu'il voulait leur inculquer étaient comprises et intégrées efficacement.

Intraitable et déterminé.

Et bien évidemment _Vigilance Constante_!

Alice, Lily et Nora en avaient fait leur cri de guerre, pour détendre l'atmosphère... Bien sûr le vieil Auror avait grommelé dans sa barbe inexistante, mais elles ne s'en étaient pas souciées. Il ne s'agissait que d'une boutade et les instants de légèreté commençaient à se faire rare.

Gideon et Fabian Prewett, eux aussi, avaient repris le cri de guerre et s'étaient joints aux jeunes femmes, riant et taquinant leur mentor.

Ils n'étaient certes pas des Aurors, mais leur valeur n'était plus à démontrer sur un champ de bataille et Maugrey les avait pris sous son aile. Voilà six années à présent que leur trio faisait frissonner de crainte leurs ennemis...

Et à chaque fois qu'ils rentraient d'un affrontement, Maugrey malgré son irascibilité légendaire, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier comme un coq par la réussite de ses disciples.

Là encore, il n'avait pu que râler devant ce qualificatif ronflant qu'avaient attribué les trois jeunes femmes aux frères Prewett, mais ces derniers avaient surenchéri avec courbettes et autres singeries face à leur mentor.

Les Maraudeurs avaient été un peu jaloux au début, en s'apercevant de la réelle complicité et amitié qui s'était développée entre les jeunes femmes et les deux frères.

Surtout Sirius et James. Mais c'était plus dû au fait qu'ils avaient plus souvent l'habitude de se retrouver au centre de l'attention qu'autre chose.

À présent, l'espèce de rivalité entre les Maraudeurs et les Prewett relevait plus du défi amical qu'autre chose. Et il fallait dire que les deux frères se prêtaient bien volontiers au jeu. Les blagues et mauvais tours étaient devenus la normes entre les deux groupes. Surtout lors de leurs rencontres en dehors des réunions de l'Ordre.

Le groupe d'amis avait pris l'habitude de se retrouver après chaque réunion, pour un dîner ou pour partager un verre dans un pub. Ces soirées là étaient interminables et leurs permettaient d'évacuer la pression et l'inquiétude qui régnaient lors des rassemblements.

Avec un sourire mélancolique, Nora se réinstalla à sa table de travail.

Sur le bureau, au lieu de ses feuilles volantes bourrées d'anecdotes et d'adresses de personnes à contacter pour ses recherches en Histoire Contemporaine, un plan de table et une pile d'invitation à envoyer s'entassait devant elle.

Dans quelques mois, sa sœur se mariait. Tout devait être parfait pour cet instant de bonheur volé. Et le débriefing de l'organisation était pour demain...

Où avait-elle mis les menus du traiteur ?

* * *

Ainsi la vie continue-t-elle...

James devait être fébrile... Après toutes ces années à faire la cour à sa belle ^^

A la semaine prochaine, pour la suite !

Merci pour les petites reviews, elles sont précieuses ces marques de votre présence.

A bientôt !

Mo


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde.

Je vous poste le nouveau Nora Johnson aujourd'hui parce que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir de le temps mercredi (vacances vacances...).

Je vous laisse avec ce troisième chapitre !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Nora Johnson écrasait spasmodiquement le bouquet de fleur contre son cœur. La main solide de Sirius broyait son épaule, leurs flans se pressaient douloureusement dans une recherche désespérée d'un point d'ancrage, un réconfort.

À côté d'eux, James avait crispé son poing sur la hanche de Lily. Et Lily se tailladait les doigts avec les épines de son bouquet de roses blanches. Quelques perles écarlates tâchant ses gants noirs de façons presque imperceptible.

Un peu plus loin, devant elles, Molly. En larme.

Ses deux fils aînés l'entouraient, très pâles et silencieux. Neuf et sept ans. Bien trop jeunes pour perdre leurs parrains.

Et pourtant, le Mage se tenait là, droit et fier, rendant un dernier hommage devant les deux cercueils blancs.

Du peu qu'elle suivait le discours de l'homme, cela semblait refléter plutôt fidèlement l'image que tout le monde avait des frères Prewett. Généreux, vifs, optimistes, déterminés, loyaux, joyeux et fiers...

La respiration de Nora se bloqua dans sa poitrine, provoquant un hoquet peu élégant.

Sirius l'attira plus encore contre lui. Elle pouvait sentir ses épaules trembler. Et elle n'avait pas besoin de relever les yeux pour savoir que ceux de son ami étaient rougis.

La dernière intervention de l'Ordre avait été sanglante. De toute part. Que ce soit les habitants du village Moldu visé que les Mangemorts ou les Aurors et les Résistants...

Une véritable hécatombe.

Alastor se tenait un peu à l'écart de la Cérémonie. Un éclair de folie illuminait son regard sombre. La rage et la détermination étaient les seuls sentiments qu'il laissait transparaître sur son visage.

Sur la vingtaine de Mangemorts présents sur les lieux de l'affrontement, la moitié étaient morts. Un ou deux avaient réussi à s'enfuir lorsque la situation étaient clairement devenues incontrôlable. Mais quand Gideon et Fabian étaient tombés, le vieil Auror s'était déchaîné avec plus de vigueur encore et avait réussi à capturer la moitié des Mangemorts encore sur place.

Trois d'entre eux étaient toujours aux soins intensifs de Ste Mangouste sous surveillance rapprochée, avec les remerciement d'Alastor Maugrey, en attendant de les transférer à Azkaban. Le quatrième pourrissait déjà en cellule, avec un souvenir effrayant de sa rencontre avec l'Auror que les Détraqueurs allaient se faire un plaisir de lui rappeler quotidiennement.

Se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang, Nora vit les deux petits garçons s'approcher en tremblant des cercueils de leurs parrains respectifs. Ils déposèrent leur propres roses blanches avant de se reculer vers l'endroit où se tenait leur père.

Bill et Charlie. Les petites merveilles qui faisaient la fierté et la joie des frères Prewett.

Combien de fois Nora avait-elle vu les yeux de Fabian s'illuminer à la mention de son filleul, dans les moments d'intimité qu'ils avaient partagés ?

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis en couple, Nora avait vraiment cru qu'ils avaient une chance ensemble. Ils avaient même un moment envisagé d'avoir leur propre petit garçon, rien qu'à eux...

Elle s'était sentie tellement heureuse à cette époque-là...

Finalement, ça n'avait pas marché. Ni le petit garçon, ni leur couple.

Ils s'étaient séparés sans heurts ni regrets. Bons amis. Là encore sans regrets. Ils s'entendaient trop bien pour ça.

Elle se rappelait encore de leur rupture. Avec beaucoup de tendresse.

Le soir de la Saint-Valentin. Dans un restaurant familial et tranquille. Champagne et cadeaux.

Ils savaient déjà tous les deux que c'était leur dernier dîner en amoureux. Ils ne s'étaient encore rien dit, mais c'était l'évidence même.

La soirée avait été parfaite. Douce, romantique, loin de toutes autres préoccupations.

Ils avaient longuement fait l'amour, dans un hôtel un peu chic, côté Moldu. Ils s'étaient fait plaisir. Et les plaisirs étaient si rares ces temps-ci... Qu'ils avaient décidés d'un accord implicite de ne pas gâcher ce dernier moment.

Certes, leur histoire était finie, mais le lendemain, la vie allait reprendre et ils continueraient à en profiter autant que possible dans ces temps obscures. Séparément, voilà tout.

Et c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait. Toujours complices et amis. Ils avaient continué à se voir, en tout bien tout honneur et n'avaient jamais regretté.

Sirius s'était inquiété, au début. Avait voulu jouer les grands frères protecteurs. Mais il avait vite renoncer.

Le terme de grand frère ne convenait pas à Nora et l'avait plus blessé qu'autre chose. Et il s'entendait trop bien avec Fabian pour avoir véritablement envie de se battre avec lui.

Aujourd'hui, ce qui inquiétait Sirius, c'est que l'amitié entre les deux anciens amants n'avait jamais faibli. Au contraire. Fabian avait gardé une place importante auprès de Nora et s'était à son tour montré très protecteur et prévenant à son égare.

Aussi, son décès allait-il marquer Nora pour longtemps. Et il avait un peu peur que cela n'aille jusqu'à l'anéantir.

Sans doute exagérait-il un peu. L'anéantissement était un sentiment bien trop extrême et définitif pour des personnes étant en guerre et perdant des êtres chers plus qu'il ne l'était acceptable.

En deux ans qu'ils avaient passé hors de la sauvegarde de Poudlard, ils avaient appris à se relever après des pertes et à continuer à se battre, avec plus d'énergie et de détermination encore.

Certainement, la mort de Fabian allait être difficile à surmonter. Mais Nora, au plus profond de sa douleur, était encore plus décidée à faire front face à ce Lord dément et ses sbires...

Leur tour arriva, de déposer leur bouquet sur le cercueil.

Sirius retint Nora lorsqu'elle trébucha et faillit tomber, guidant ses pas trébuchants vers la longue boîte en bois blanc où reposait leur ami. À leur côté, toujours, Lily déposa son propre bouquet sur le cercueil jumeau.

Les quatre amis se retirèrent après avoir salué Molly et ses enfants. La pauvre femme se remettait tout juste de la naissance de ses jumeaux et devaient faire face au décès de ses deux plus jeunes frères...

D'un accord implicite, Lily et Nora décidèrent de rendre visite à Molly le plus rapidement possible et l'aider à s'occuper de tous ses enfants sans accumuler trop de fatigue. Cinq garçons, c'était un peu trop à assumer pour une sœur en deuil...

Une fois arrivés chez les Potter, les amis se servirent un verre de Pur-Feu devant la cheminée.

Remus n'avait pu se joindre à eux, étant parti en croisade depuis quelques mois. Ils lui avaient fait parvenir la nouvelle du décès de leurs amis par hibou, mais n'avaient pas encore reçu de réponse.

Peter quand à lui, avait dû se rendre à ses examens de fin de Semestre. Il n'avait pu se décommander, risquant de devoir rattraper ses examens au Semestre suivant s'il le faisait. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à perdre ses quatre derniers mois de travail.

James avait été désigné pour présenter les condoléances de leur ami aux Prewett à sa place.

Les quatre amis auraient voulu passer la soirée à se remémorer avec plaisir et amusement des anecdotes des blagues mutuelles des Maraudeurs et des Prewett, mais le cœur n'y était franchement pas.

Lily et Nora étaient très proches de s'effondrer en larme à chaque nouvelle tentative et James et Sirius ne parvenaient qu'à s'étrangler dans leur Whisky à chaque fois qu'ils voulaient ouvrir la bouche.

Finalement, tous allèrent se coucher. Nora et Sirius restèrent à Godric's Hollow.

Ils partagèrent le même lit pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Mais absolument aucune arrière pensée sexuelle ne leur traversèrent l'esprit tandis qu'ils se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre.

La lumière éteinte, Nora laissa enfin libre court à toutes ses larmes et ils ne parvinrent pas à s'endormir avant une très avancée de la nuit. Sirius n'était pas resté en reste, s'agrippant désespérément à son amie tandis qu'il s'autorisait à déverser sa douleur et sa peine.

Les draps étaient trempés de larmes et de sueur, mais tant pis. Ils ne pouvaient s'autoriser que cet instant de faiblesse.

Demain serait bien assez tôt pour retrouver une quelconque forme de dignité.

La mort, après tout, n'avait rien de digne.

* * *

Voilà pour cette semaine !

Vos impressions, commentaires ?

Soyez pas timide, hein ;)

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

Mo.


	4. Chapter 4

Nora Johnson s'appliquait à centrer une photographie au centre d'un petit carton, afin de l'aligner avec le texte inscrit juste en dessous.

Une fois encore, ses documents pour ses travaux de recherches en Histoire avaient été évacués, laissant place à un travail bien plus léger et joyeux : la confection du faire part de naissance de son filleul.

Harry était né deux jours auparavant et le Lien de reconnaissance de responsabilité légale était pour le lendemain.

Sirius avait été désigné comme parrain, bien sûr. Il avait boudé toute une journée durant lorsque James avait voulu le taquiner en prétendant désigner un autre tuteur...

Lily avait déclaré dès l'annonce de sa grossesse que Nora serait la marraine. Non négociable. Pour aucun des partis.

Depuis Fabian, Nora avait renoncé pour l'instant à tout projet de maternité.

En fait, si à la suite de leur rupture elle avait eu quelques aventures d'un soir, depuis le décès de son ex petit ami, elle avait perdu le goût à la chose.

Seulement, la perspective de devenir marraine lui plaisait. L'idée qu'une forme de vie grandissait dans le ventre de sa sœur de Lien l'avait bouleversée. Et la naissance elle-même avait été pour elle comme un véritable retour à la vie.

Lorsqu'ils avaient rendu visite à leurs amis, la veille, Sirius et Nora étaient restés émerveillés par ce petit bout de vie, totalement insouciant et paisible qui dormait dans le berceau.

Elle était restée tout le temps de la visite, assise à côté de son filleul, admirant la respiration rapide et pourtant calme du petit être. La sérénité qui se dégageait de ce tableau l'avait submergée et sous l'œil bienveillant de ses amis, elle ne s'était jamais détachée de ce spectacle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de se retirer...

Elle n'avait pas osé le toucher. Perturber la quiétude du nouveau né. Bouleverser cet instant de grâce...

Quand Sirius l'avait raccompagnée à son appartement, ils étaient restés tout les deux enlacés sur le sofa, profitant encore pendant quelques heures du bonheur qu'ils ressentaient.

Ils n'avaient que très peu parlé. S'imaginant seulement le plaisir qu'allait leur procurer leur filleul et les instants de bonheur qu'ils allaient pouvoir voler en lui rendant visite alors que la guerre continuait à faire rage dehors.

Demain serait un grand jour. Albus allait pratiquer le rituel pour Lier les tuteurs à leur filleul.

Lily avait invité sa mère et sa sœur Pétunia. James avait envoyé une invitation à Sir Bryan, son cousin et Chef de famille.

Personne ne l'avait dit clairement pour ne pas faire de peine à la jeune mère, mais ils espéraient tous que Pétunia ne serait pas des leurs...

Leur mariage avait été une grande réussite qui avait fait la fierté de Nora et Alice, les deux témoins de Lily. Mais l'ambiance avait quelque peu fraîchi lorsque les Maraudeurs avaient tant bien que mal essayer d'intégrer le couple Dursley dans leurs conversations.

Leur attitude à l'égard des Sorciers avait créé un malaise dans l'assemblée et l'air pincé et revêche de Pétunia avait eu vite fait d'irriter les amies de Lily.

Sa jalousie et son orgueil avait refroidi les plus gentilles et clairement énervé les plus extraverties.

Francesca Bones, la quatrième fille de leur ancien groupe d'amies et elle aussi nouvellement mariée, n'avait pas mâché ses mots lorsque l'aînée des Evans avait moqué et méprisé ouvertement les tenues de Cérémonies des Sorciers. Qu'elle ne comprenne pas et n'approuve pas le Monde Magique était une chose. Qu'elle les insultes lors d'une Cérémonie de Mariage, en présence d'une large majorité de Sorciers en était une autre.

Si les Dursley avaient fini par prendre congé avant même l'arrivée du dessert, Hortense Evans, elle était restée jusqu'à la fin des festivités et s'était sentie obligée de s'excuser personnellement à chaque personne présente de l'attitude de son aînée.

Elle avait tenté de la mettre sur le compte du contre coup du décès de son époux, Edgar Evans. L'homme avait, semble-t-il, toujours été le plus proche de Pétunia et cette dernière, d'après les dires d'Hortense, vivait mal la mort de son père.

Sans doute y avait-il du vrai dans tout cela. Mais pas sûr...

Lily avait longuement parlé de Pétunia avec ses trois amies et s'il était vrai que Pétunia avait eu plus de facilités à parler à son père qu'à sa mère durant leur enfance, leurs rapports s'étaient rapidement étiolés après l'arrivée de Lily dans le Monde Magique.

Et Hortense semblait, de toute évidence, la plus affectée par le décès de son mari. Cela était survenu quelques mois auparavant, seulement quelques jours après que les Patrons de l'usine aient accordé une retraite anticipée à Edgar. Les plus âgés des ouvriers s'étaient vu accorder ce droit alors que leurs collègues plus jeunes étaient contraints au chômage, l'usine étant fermée définitivement.

Le père de Lily avait très mal supporté d'être écarté du monde du travail et s'était éteint dans son sommeil, la vieillesse et la fatigue accumulée de toute une vie de labeur l'avait finalement rattrapée...

Hortense se retrouvait seule après plus de trente ans de mariage...

Petite couturière n'ayant aucun travail reconnu ni déclaré, elle se retrouvait tout à fait démunie.

Pétunia avait racheté la maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur pour permettre à sa mère d'y vivre tranquillement. Ses débuts en tant que dactylographe ayant plutôt bien démarré, elle avait pu rassembler suffisamment d'argent pour se permettre cet achat immobilier.

D'après Lily, cela tenait du miracle qu'elle ait eu le temps de rassembler une telle somme, Vernon Dursley ayant des idées très arrêtées sur la place de la femme dans un ménage... Depuis leur mariage, quelques mois auparavant, Pétunia avait dû quitter son travail et se retrouvait à la maison, chargée exclusivement de l'entretien du foyer familial...

Nora ne doutait pas que ce mode de vie était largement plébiscité par une bonne partie des Familles Sang-Pur encore fidèles aux anciennes traditions.

Mais personnellement, elle trouvait ce traitement rude, réducteur et tyrannique.

La jeune femme n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être soulagée lorsque Sirius s'insurgea face à ce traitement barbare de la femme, selon ses propres termes.

Aujourd'hui encore, elle n'avait peut-être pas renoué avec une vie sentimentale, mais dans le fond, elle ne pouvait totalement renoncer à Sirius. À l'idée qu'un jour, peut-être, ils formeraient un couple. Que Sirius saurait dépasser sa peur de s'engager et qu'il finirait par assumer ce qui les liait l'un à l'autre.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas encore le cas et que sans doute, cela prendrait encore de nombreuses années. Mais après tout, n'étaient-ils pas encore jeunes ? N'avaient-ils pas vingt ans ?

Et puis l'arrivée du petit Harry allait peut-être fournir un début de déblocage... Car si le fait d'être parrain ne lui donnait pas autant de responsabilités qu'à James qui était le père, s'il se donnait avant tout le but d'amuser son filleul et l'encourager à faire le plus de bêtises possible, Harry n'en restait pas moins un bébé.

Et Sirius allait devoir composer avec le jeune âge de son protégé et veiller à sa sécurité avant tout à chaque fois qu'il lui serait confié.

Nora espérait un peu que la fragilité et la jeunesse de leur filleul réveillerait la prudence de son ami.

Un soupir lui échappa.

" Qu'importe. Nous verrons...

\- On parle toute seule ma grande ? Le début de la fin... "

Nora sursauta et se retourna vivement vers l'intrus. Sirius, hilare, se tenait au milieu de son salon, Remus à ses côtés.

" La petite merveille nous attend ! Viens, on va lui présenter Lunard. Je préfère que tu nous accompagne, tu nous connais. On risquerait de faire des bêtises...

\- Oui, oui... Je vous connais. Malheureusement... Donnez moi cinq minutes, je me change.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Pantalon et tee-shirt, c'est tout ce dont tu as besoin pour aller voir ton filleul !

\- Ce sont des vêtements pour quand je reste chez moi, Sirius. Je préfère être présentable en allant voir nos amis !

\- Pfff, les filles... Toujours à faire les coquettes... Ça va, on se connait depuis suffisamment longtemps maintenant, pour ne pas s'offusquer si tu débarques chez l'un d'entre nous habillée même en pyjama ! Allez ! Sors de là ! Aooutch ! "

Nora, vêtue d'une robe d'été, sortie de sa chambre juste à temps pour voir Remus frapper l'arrière du crâne de leur ami avant d'accorder un sourire dépité à Nora.

Désabusée, mais amusée malgré elle, la jeune femme poussa les deux amis vers la cheminée tout en récupérant le faire-part de naissance qu'elle avait préparé pour le soumettre aux nouveaux parents. Ils n'auraient plus qu'à l'approuver avant qu'elle n'en fasse magiquement des copies pour les envoyer à toutes les connaissances du couple.

James avait bien protesté lorsqu'elle s'était proposée pour la confection du faire-part, mais elle avait insisté. Elle se doutait bien que James, dans son grand enthousiasme, aurait bien volontiers participé, mais Lily avait eu un peu peur du résultat possible et avait supplié son mari de rester avec elle pour s'occuper de leur nouveau petit bout, remerciant discrètement son amie pour son aide.

" Tu as l'air radieuse, Nora. Comment vont les choses, ces derniers temps ?

\- Les recherches sont difficiles à mener... Le travail avance tout doucement. À mon grand regret... Et toi ? Ton pèlerinage ?

\- Il ne m'apporte pas trop satisfaction pour le moment... Mais peut-être que mon prochain voyage aura-t-il plus de succès...

\- Au fait, Lunard ! Tu ne nous a jamais dit ce que tu faisais pendant tes voyages ? Tu cherches quoi, au juste ?

\- Moi même... soupira Remus. "

Nora et Sirius échangèrent un regard légèrement inquiet avant de se décider à utiliser le réseau de Cheminette.

Cela faisait deux ans maintenant que Remus écumait les routes et les sentiers, dans un but absolument inconnu de ses amis.

Ils avaient très peu de nouvelles de sa part lorsqu'il s'absentait et tous avaient remarqué qu'il semblait sombrer un peu plus loin dans la dépression quand il revenait les voir...

James et Sirius s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour leur ami et s'interrogeaient sur son silence et son éloignement.

Depuis leur départ de Poudlard, ils n'avaient partagé aucune Pleine Lune ensemble. Remus se faisant de plus en plus fuyant et les autres garçons s'investissant à leur maximum dans leurs formations.

Peter lui-même était tellement impliqué dans ses études pour devenir Langue de Plomb qu'il n'avait pu accompagner Remus, ne serait-ce que pour veiller de loin sur lui... Sa forme Animagus ne permettait pas de canaliser le Loup, mais au moins pouvait-il garder un œil sur son ami, en restant à distance raisonnable.

Arrivés à Godric's Hollow, le trio eu la surprise de trouver Albus Dumbledore assis sans un fauteuil du salon et faisant face aux nouveaux parents.

" Mes enfants, je suis heureux de vous voir ici ! J'ai une nouvelle plutôt préoccupante à vous transmettre... Je suis sûre que vous passerez l'information à votre ami Peter. "

Nora et les garçons s'entre-regardèrent, inquiets et méfiants.

" J'ai récemment appris de source sûre qu'il y aurait un espion de Voldemort parmi nos rangs, malheureusement... "

Un frisson d'effroi parcouru le dos de Nora. Du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait voir les cheveux courts sur la nuque de Remus se dresser. La main forte de Sirius se glissa dans la sienne et la serra doucement.

En lui jetant un coup d'œil, elle pu voir ses yeux de glace vissés dans ceux du Directeur.

" Une idée de son identité ? "

Le timbre de la voix de Sirius était tombé dans des basses profondes que Nora lui avait rarement entendu utiliser. Elles rappelaient presque le grognement menaçant d'un chien furieux...

" Hélas, mon espion n'a pas pu l'identifier... En revanche... Nous savons que Lord Voldemort a décidé de vous choisir pour cibles, James et Lily... Il a malheureusement eu vent d'une prophétie à laquelle il a décidé d'accorder son attention. Elle désigne malheureusement votre fils, ou alors celui des Londubat comme l'unique personne ayant le pouvoir de le vaincre... Nul ne peut dire si cette prophétie se réalisera ou non, mais Voldemort considère qu'il ne doit pas prendre de risque... Et mon espion m'a certifié qu'il était déterminé à vous trouver pour éliminer la menace... "

James et Lily, blêmes tous les deux, échangèrent un regard. Ils semblèrent se mettre d'accord silencieusement car ils hochèrent tous deux la tête, toujours les yeux dans les yeux.

" Nous savons comment faire pour qu'il ne puisse pas nous retrouver. Nous utiliserons le Fidelitas. Patmol ?

\- Pas de problème Cornedrue. Je reviens demain pour le Lien de Parrainage. Nous n'aurons qu'à lancer le Fidelitas une fois tous les invités partis. "

Quelques détails furent discutés avant que leur ancien Directeur ne prenne finalement congé, rassuré à l'idée que le couple ait déjà trouvé comment se protéger contre une possible attaque de Voldemort.

Les amis discutèrent encore un peu au sujet de ce fameux traître qu'il y aurait parmi les membres de l'Ordre avant qu'ils n'en viennent finalement à s'intéresser au sujet premier de leur visite.

Justement, Harry se manifesta bruyamment à ce moment-là afin d'obtenir son repas du moment.

Remus put enfin faire connaissance avec le nouveau Maraudeur et les jeunes adultes firent de leur mieux pour mettre de côté leurs sujets d'inquiétude.

Après près d'une heure à gazouiller et papouiller devant l'enfant, les trois amis se retirèrent pour laisser les jeunes parents se reposer et profiter un peu de leur enfant, seuls.

Sirius partit de son côté pour rejoindre Peter, qu'il voulait contacter pour l'informer des nouvelles alarmantes de Dumbledore.

Remus raccompagna Nora dans son appartement.

" Alors, tes recherches. Vraiment aussi inquiétantes que ça te trouvailles ?

\- Pour tout te dire, j'ai contacté Albus pour ces recherches et le résultat est édifiant... Si le grand public apprenait qui est Voldemort en vérité, je crois que la nouvelle aurait l'effet d'une bombe ! Surtout parmi ses partisans... Albus était au courant de tout et n'a rien dit. Mais il m'a bien volontiers confié ce qu'il savait. Pour tout te dire, il m'a même laissé un échantillon de ses souvenirs ! Je continue encore mes recherches. Je veux tout savoir sur cet homme ! Tu sais comme il nous a été refusé de suivre plusieurs cursus d'études supérieurs...

\- Oui... Lily était vraiment déçue de ne pas pouvoir suivre l'Apprentissage des Maîtres en Potion en parallèle à ses études de Médicomagie... Et tu avais l'intention de suivre un cursus dans la Police Magique en tant qu'enquêtrice en plus de l'Histoire de la Magie. C'est ça ?

\- Oui. Mais si je ne peux pas suivre les cours de la PM en plus de l'Histoire, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas faire des recherches sur Voldemort et ensuite confier les résultats de mes recherches aux enquêteurs. Ça leur permettrait d'établir son profil psychologique de façon un peu plus poussé que "Psychopathe-mégalomane"...

\- Oui ! Et encore ! Ce n'est pas eux qui le disent !

\- Non, c'est moi. Mais je ne crois pas être la seule... "

Remus et Nora échangèrent un regard complice et amusé.

" Fais attention à toi Nora... Si quelqu'un de peu de confiance entendait parler du sujet de tes recherches, tu deviendrais une cible de premier ordre... Je ne crois pas que le Ministère ai vraiment intérêt à voir l'histoire de cet homme rendue publique... Ils préféraient la garder confidentielle s'ils la connaissaient, je pense...

\- Ne t'en fait pas Remus. À part les Maraudeurs et Lily, ainsi que mes contacts de recherches, personne n'est au courant. Et mes contacts sont de toute confiance, Albus me l'a assuré.

\- Bien... Dans ce cas, j'espère que tu réussiras à mettre le doigt sur quelque chose qui nous permettrait de déjouer ses plans, voire le défaire définitivement... Je n'aime pas dire ça, mais cet homme là n'a pas sa place dans le Monde des Vivants... "

Ils échangèrent un sourire amer avant de finalement se séparer.

L'envoi des faire-parts devait se faire aujourd'hui, impérativement et Remus devait rendre visite à sa mère avant la fin de journée.


	5. Chapter 5

Nora Johnson écrivait à la hâte la conclusion de ses recherches sur les derniers parchemins vierges qui lui restaient.

Après plus de trois années de recherches assidues et près de trois mois passés à vivre en ermite dans une chambre miteuse qu'elle avait trouvé dans le Londres Moldu, elle arrivait enfin à bout de son travail.

Trois mois. Trois mois pour écrire l'intégralité de la Biographie de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Aussi complète que possible. Aussi terrible et effrayante qu'elle l'avait envisagé, à la fin de sa scolarité...

Et Remus avait eu raison.

Le résultat de son enquête n'étaient pas à révéler au grand public... Trop sombre. Trop dangereux...

Et elle était activement recherchée par les Mangemorts.

Nul ne savait, dans leurs rangs, la raison de la colère de leur Maître à l'égard de la jeune Sorcière, mais leurs recherches étaient acharnées...

Nora n'avait pris le risque de sortir qu'une seule fois ces trois derniers mois. Le 31 Juillet, pour l'anniversaire de son Filleul.

Sirius ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux de l'après-midi.

Elle était resté aussi longtemps uniquement parce qu'elle savait la maison de ses amis protégée.

Son ami avait essayé de lui faire avouer le lieux où elle s'était réfugiée. Mais cela ne faisait que depuis trois semaines qu'elle était absente et elle savait qu'il y en avait encore de longues à venir. Elle ne pouvait pas l'autoriser à la rejoindre. Ses allées et venues risquaient d'être repérées et elle devait impérativement rester introuvable aux yeux de tous jusqu'à ce qu'elle termine la rédaction de son rapport.

Oui, elle l'appelait le Rapport.

La tentation était grande de l'envoyer par la suite aux différents bureaux des médias... Mais les informations qu'elle avait récoltées étaient précieuses et capitales.

La clef de la victoire.

Et elle ne tenait qu'en un seul mot. Terrible et effrayant.

Horcruxes.

Lord Voldemort avait créé des Horcruxes... Ces objets immondes et malfaisants. La garantie de l'immortalité de leur créateur...

Non seulement elle avait pu établir une liste plus ou moins fiable des objets potentiellement rassemblés par Voldemort, mais elle en avait trouvé un...

Un frisson glacial la parcouru à l'évocation de ce souvenir...

Il lui avait fallu entreprendre de nouvelles recherches afin de découvrir l'exacte utilité et le fonctionnement de ces objets.

Comment les créer, dans quelles circonstances cela était possible -un haut-le-cœur la pris- et comment pouvait-on les détruire...

Lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'aucune des méthodes recensées n'étaient à sa portée, elle avait commencé à paniquer...

Et elle s'en était voulue d'avoir récupéré l'objet.

En allant enquêter à Little Hangleton, elle ne s'était pas attendue à trouver un tel Artefact de Magie Noire dans la vieille masure ayant appartenu à la famille Gaunt. Mais elle n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser la bague là-bas.

À ce moment là, elle ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait mais elle était persuadée de détenir un début d'indice sur la raison de l'invincibilité efficiente du Lord Noir.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée, mais à présent, elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de détruire l'objet et sa présence à ses côtés l'embarrassait et l'angoissait.

Nora n'avait pu se résoudre à retourner dans la vieille baraque. Terrifiée à l'idée que le Lord n'ait placé quelques uns de ses sbires en embuscade, des fois qu'il aurait remarqué la disparition de l'une de ses Assurance Vie.

La respiration haletante, Nora écrivit à toute vitesse la dernière ligne de son Rapport.

Tout y était. La liste, les témoignages, les lieux, les indices, les preuves...

Le Médaillon de Serpentard, la Coupe de Poufsouffle, le Diadème de Serdaigle et la Bague des Gaunt.

Pour le moment, il n'y en avait que quatre qu'elle avait pu identifier. Il en manquait deux.

Sept. Il avait décidé d'exister sept fois. La septième le désignait lui-même, bien sûr.

Malgré toutes ses recherches, elle n'avait pu trouver les deux derniers.

Quand aux lieux, elle avait vérifié la Côte où les enfants de l'orphelinat se rendaient pendant les vacances.

La teneur en Magie Noire à flan de falaise était suffocante... Elle n'avait pas osé s'y rendre. Un seul Horcruxe lui suffisait bien, d'autant qu'elle ne pouvait pas les détruire...

L'École de Poudlard lui semblait incontournable. Compte tenu de la place importante qu'avait l'école pour Voldemort, il avait dû cacher l'un de ses objets dans l'établissement. Mais où ? Le Directeur lui-même affirmait qu'il découvrait régulièrement des nouveaux quartiers, des nouveaux escaliers, des nouvelles salles...

Quand au troisième lieu, là... Spéculation et hypothèses hasardeuses... Le Ministère de la Magie ? Barjow & Beurk ? L'orphelinat ?

Non, ce dernier bâtiment n'existait plus, elle l'avait vérifié. Et elle avait aussi inspecté l'édifice qui l'avait remplacé et il n'y avait aucune trace de Magie. Noire ou non...

Nora en était là dans ses réflexions, nettoyant rapidement sa plume et rassemblant d'un coup de baguette tous ses parchemins et la Bague en les fourrant en vitesse dans une Bourse-Sans-Fond lorsque la porte de sa chambrette et les protections qu'elle y avait apposée furent prises d'assaut par de violents sorts de Magie Noire.

Oh, non.

C'était sans issue. Elle le savait. Elle avait posé un puissant sort Anti-Transplanage sur l'immeuble entier. Il demandait bien un quart d'heure de travail pour être désactivé...

Terrifiée et acculée, elle passa le cordon de sa Bourse autour de son cou tout en regardant inutilement de tout côté pour trouver une issue. Peine perdue elle le sav...

La fenêtre !

Quelle idiote, la fenêtre ! Bien sûr ! _Vigilance Constante !_

Sur son cri de guerre silencieux, elle ouvrit brusquement la guillotine et se glissa par l'ouverture sans hésiter. Un coup de baguette suffi pour la refermer.

Un sortilège de fixation rapidement jeter sure ses mains et ses chaussures lui permis d'escalader la façade de l'immeuble sur les quelques mètres qui la séparait du toit. Elle y parvenait enfin quand une explosion retentit sous ses pieds. La chambre était ouverte...

Se relevant péniblement pour continuer sa fuite, elle se figea soudain en remarquant une paire de bottines noires et impeccablement cirées se trouvant juste à quelques centimètres d'elle... Levant son regard le long des jambes qu'enserraient les bottines, elle découvrit bientôt le visage de celui qui l'avait devancée.

Regulus Black.

Le jeune frère de Sirius.

Embrigadé par ses parents dans des idéaux erronés et destructeurs.

Délaissé par son frère. Enrôlé par ses camarades d'école chez les Mangemorts...

Et son ami.

Très peu le savaient. À vrai dire, seule Lily était au courant.

Leur amitié, comme celle qu'elle entretenait avec Sirius, datait de bien avant Poudlard. De bien avant les prises de positions, les rivalités, puis la haine et la guerre.

Elle n'avait jamais pu se faire à l'idée de renoncer à ce petit frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

À Poudlard, leurs échanges avaient constamment été discrets et secrets. Leur amitié en avait d'ailleurs été assez contrariée. Mais ils avaient tenu bon.

Et puis elle avait été diplômée et avait partagé son temps entre les recherches et les missions de l'Ordre. Et elle n'avait pu lui envoyer que quelques rares courriers.

Ses lettres à lui transpiraient l'angoisse, la peur, l'incompréhension, le défaitisme et la résignation.

Elle l'avait soutenu du mieux qu'elle pouvait, loin des oreilles et des yeux fouineurs de Sirius. Tâchant de trouver les mots qui le réconforterait, lui assurant que leurs positions dans des camps adverses ne changeaient en rien l'estime qu'ils se donnaient l'un à l'autre.

Elle comprenait qu'il n'avait eu que très peu de choix et que sa place ne lui apportait pas plus de satisfaction que ça.

Sa première mission avait été terrible à vivre et seul le soutien immédiat de l'un de ses camarades et les lettres de Nora l'avaient aidés à se relever...

Nora souffrait de ne pouvoir aider plus son ami, ni de lui épargner toute cette situation.

Mais leur amitié avait survécu.

Au moins jusqu'à maintenant ?...

" N-Nora ?

\- Oh, Reg... Ils t'ont envoyé, toi aussi...

\- Nora. Regulus se baissa pour se retrouver à son niveau et pouvoir parler discrètement. Il ne savent pas que je suis passé surveiller les toits... Tiens, prend ça. C'est un Portoloin d'urgence. Il t'emmènera directement dans ma chambre, au Square. La porte est scellée, ni Père ni Mère ne peuvent y accéder. Si Kreatur entre, dis lui simplement que c'est moi qui t'envoie et qu'il ne doit rien dire. Va ! "

Regulus glissa un bracelet au poignet de son amie et activa le Portoloin.

Sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de protester ou quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme se retrouva téléportée jusque dans la chambre d'enfant de son ami.

Tremblante et en état de choc, Nora parcourut des yeux les murs de la pièce. Le vert et l'argent dominaient, sur le lit, les rideaux, la tapisserie.

Le blason de la famille et sa devise ornaient la tête de lit.

Elle aurait voulu rester éveillée et alerte jusqu'au retour du jeune homme, mais le choc, la fatigue accumulée et son corps anémié, elle déclara forfait.

Roulée en boule sur le lit à baldaquin, Nora eu juste le temps de se faire la réflexion qu'avec l'écriture de son Rapport, elle n'avait guère pu dormir correctement ces trois derniers mois et que voilà cinq jours qu'elle ne s'était pas nourrie correctement. Elle sombra finalement dans un sommeil lourd et réparateur.

À son réveil, la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Elle avait été glissée dans les couvertures.

Laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre, elle chercha discrètement sa Baguette Magique tandis qu'elle évaluait les bruits l'entourant.

Mais seule une respiration régulière et profonde se faisait entendre, en dehors de la sienne.

Trouvant finalement son arme sous l'oreiller, la jeune femme lança un faible _Lumos_ afin de mieux se repérer dans la pièce.

Regulus se trouvait dans un fauteuil, à son chevet. Endormi.

Mais un Pop ! soudain vint troubler le silence et Nora se retourna vivement vers le nouvel intrus, baguette tendue.

" Kreatur ne veut pas de mal à l'invitée du jeune Maître, Miss. Kreatur a senti que Miss était réveillée et le jeune Maître a demandé au vieil Elfe d'apporter des Potions de nutrition et de régénération de force à son invitée, Miss. Cela fait longtemps que Miss Nora n'était pas venue... Miss Nora a beaucoup grandi et beaucoup changé. Kreatur sait que Maître Regulus tient beaucoup à Miss Nora. Kreatur espère que les Potions lui feront du bien, Miss. "

Pop !

Le vieil Elfe de Maison était reparti après avoir déposé les potions sur le lit, près de Nora.

Hébétée et toujours mal remise du choc des derniers événements, Nora se contenta de boire les potions avant de se recoucher... Autant se reposer un maximum...

Pour son deuxième réveil, le soleil perçait à travers les rideaux émeraudes.

" Bien reposée, j'espère ? Ça fait trois jours que t'es arrivée... "

La voix de Reg était feutrée, comme pour éviter de se faire entendre depuis le couloir.

" Mmmmphm...

\- Je vois... Kreatur est en train de préparer le petit déj', j'espère au moins que tu as faim ? "

Un grognement éloquent leur parvint depuis les couvertures, au niveau du ventre de Nora. Reg rit doucement.

" Alors tout va bien ! T'inquiète, tu vas te remettre rapidement. Je ne sais pas ce que tu faisais dans cette chambre, mais m'est avis que tu as oublié que ton corps nécessitait un apport régulier de nourriture ?

\- Trois jours... J'ai à peine grignoté pendant les trois derniers jours... Comment vous avez fait pour me retrouver ? J'ai pas bougé de là depuis ma dernière visite chez Peter. Ça remonte à deux semaines...

\- Peter est l'un des notre Nora. C'est lui le traître que votre espion essaye de démasquer.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Sssssh... "

Les deux amis tendirent l'oreille pour vérifier que personne n'avait réagi à son éclat de voix dans la maison.

" Merde, Reg ! Il faut absolument que je prévienne les autres ! Ooow...

\- Tu n'es pas encore assez en forme pour ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, pour le moment le rat n'a pas encore vendu vos amis. Je le surveille de près. Il n'est revenu au repère qu'il y a quatre jours et il a seulement donné ton adresse. Il est reparti juste après. Ce lâche n'a même pas eu le courage d'attendre une récompense du Maître pour son information... Mais dis-moi plutôt. Pourquoi le Seigneur en a-t-il autant après toi ? Tu es tellement discrète que je ne comprend pas l'intérêt qu'il te porte... "

Nora s'était rallongée après avoir été prise de vertige lorsqu'elle avait voulu partir. Les informations que lui révélait Regulus n'était pas pour la rassurer, mais il fallait qu'elle se remette avant de pouvoir agir.

Elle savait que Peter était le Gardien du Secret de James et Lily. Après la Cérémonie de Liens, l'année précédente, Sirius avait bien rempli son rôle. Mais il leur était rapidement venu à l'esprit que ce choix était des plus logiques et évidents.

Alors dans une tentative de coup de bluff, Peter avait été désigné à sa place. Mais le nouveau Rituel n'avait pu être lancé que récemment, le Sortilège ne pouvant être retiré avant une année complète après le Rituel.

D'ailleurs, si elle avait rendue visite à Peter, deux semaines plus tôt, s'était justement pour qu'il partage le secret avec elle, pour la prochaine fois qu'elle voudrait rendre visite à ses amis et à son neveu.

Si Regulus disait vrai, ce sale rat avait dû s'accrocher à elle sous sa forme Animagus lorsqu'elle l'avait quittée.

" Depuis trois ans, je rassemble un maximum d'information sur Voldemort, Reg. Depuis sa naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Bien sûr il me reste encore des zones d'ombres, il est impossible de retracer entièrement la vie d'un homme sans rater quelques détails, mais le principal, Regulus.. Le principal, je l'ai rassemblé. Et écrit, noir sur blanc. Et crois moi, si le grand public ou même juste ses partisans découvraient la vérité... Reg, je ne suis pas sûre que quiconque continuerait à le suivre...

\- Qu'as-tu découvert ? "

Nora ouvrit un œil pour observer son ami, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'elle pouvait dévoiler ou non.

" Oh, je t'en prie ! Nora ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ma "dévotion" n'est due qu'au peu de choix que j'ai eu lorsque Lucius m'a gentiment présenté à Sa Grandeur... D'accord, avec l'éducation et l'endoctrinement que Père et Mère m'ont imposé, j'ai pu, un temps, songer qu'il était peut-être la réponse que les Familles Pures cherchaient depuis si longtemps, mais c'est du passé tout ça ! Tu le sais !

\- Oui, Reg. Je sais. J'ai lu toutes les lettres que tu m'as fait parvenir et j'ai bien compris ton positionnement dans tout ça. Là n'est pas la question. Ce que j'ai trouvé, Reg, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour que je le confie à quelqu'un qui risque de se faire espionner le cerveau par Sa Mocheté. S'il le découvrait, Reg, tu serais un homme mort ! Le simple fait que je t'en parle te met en danger...

\- Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas appris l'Occlumancie Nora ? J'ai eu le meilleur professeur que l'on puisse trouver dans cette branche !

\- Qui ça ? À ma connaissance, Albus est le plus doué dans la matière. Avec Sa Malfaisance, bien entendue.

\- Tu te trompes. Bien sûr, la Magie de l'Esprit est leur "petit" bonus dans cette guerre, mais là où ils excellent, c'est la Legilimancie. Pas l'Occlumancie. Et pour ça, j'ai trouvé la meilleur personne pour m'enseigner : votre espion.

\- Tu le connais ?!

\- Oui. Et s'il est toujours opérationnel aujourd'hui, c'est bien parce qu'il est impossible de briser ses défense mentales. Et qu'il m'a appris à en bâtir de semblables... "

Nora prit le temps de réfléchir à la question.

Bon sang. Si seulement c'était elle qui avait des barrières mentales infaillibles...

Ses connaissances étaient dangereuses. Si elle laissait échapper la moindre information à la mauvaise personne...

" Tu jures que tu ne le laisseras pas avoir accès à ce que je vais te révéler ?

\- Oui, Nora. Je te le jure.

\- Autre chose. Très importante. Essentielle. Une fois que je t'aurai confié tout ce que je sais, Regulus, il faut que tu me lances un Oubliette. Je ne peux pas garder ces connaissances en moi si je ne suis pas capable de les protéger convenablement.

\- Quoi ?! Mais tu es folle ?!

\- Reg. Je suis sérieuse. J'ai la solution pour venir à bout de cette pourriture. Mais c'est quelque chose de bien trop important pour que je traîne ces informations dans un cerveau facilement violable. Je n'ai pas la plus petite notion d'Occlumancie, Reg. Et j'ai passé trois ans à rassembler toutes les informations nécessaires, je ne veux pas que tout ça soit en vain.

\- Justement, grande sœur. Si ça fait trois ans que tu bosses sur ces recherches, il est hors de question que je te lance un sort d'Oubliette. Nora. Trois ans. Ça te grillerait le cerveau. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de te transformer en légume ? T'es allée visiter le Quatrième étage de Ste Mangouste récemment ?

\- T'es mignon, Reg... Vraiment. Mais que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre. Je-ne-peux-pas-garder-ces-informations.

\- Impossible. Hors de question. Je ne serai certainement pas la personne qui t'enverra en aller-simple à Ste Mang...

\- Regulus ? Mon garçon ? Vous êtes là ? Votre Mère vous demande. "

Les deux amis se raidirent brusquement en entendant la voix d'Orion Black leur parvenir du couloir.

" Hm. Oui, Père. Je descends tout de suite. "

Reg échangea un sourire désolé avec Nora avant de se diriger vers la porte.

" Kreatur t'apportera le petit déjeuner directement ici. Et ne t'en fais pas, mes parents ne peuvent pas entrer ici... J'y ai veillé ! "

La jeune femme se réinstalla contre les oreillers.

Cette discussion lui avait donné encore plus la migraine...

Et Peter. Ce rat. Comment pouvait-il ?!

En tout cas, il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution et vite.

Le plus simple serait de joindre Albus afin de lui confier le résultat de ses recherches. Mais le plus urgent aussi, était de prévenir ses amis de la traîtrise de Quedvert. Il était dangereux.

Et Halloween qui était dans quelques jours... Peut-être était-ce l'occasion pour qu'elle leur rende visite et leur explique la situation... De toute façon, pour le moment, elle était incapable de transplaner. À moins de vouloir risquer de se désartibuler...

Kreatur apparut alors dans un Pop !, plateau de victuailles dans les mains.

Première étape. Se nourrir.

Elle accorda un sourire reconnaissant à l'Elfe avant de s'intéresser au contenu du plateau.


	6. Chapter 6

Dernier chapitre !

* * *

Nora Johnson jouait nerveusement avec le cordon de sa Bourse Sans Fond.

Regulus avait été très agité, les trois jours suivants son réveil.

Mais depuis ce matin, elle ne l'avait pas revu.

Il était près de seize heures, maintenant. Il lui avait assuré qu'il ferait de son mieux pour la rejoindre au plus tôt, mais visiblement, peu importe la mission qu'il s'était donné, quelque chose avait mal tourné.

Nora tournait en rond dans la chambre de son ami.

Était-ce la paranoïa ? La mauvaise alimentation de ces derniers mois ? L'angoisse qui ne la quittait plus depuis la trouvaille de la Bague ? Le stress accumulé de savoir que les Mangemorts avaient tous sommation de l'abattre à vue, quel qu'en soit le prix ? Le contre coup de la prise d'assaut de sa chambrette, une semaine plus tôt ? Un mélange de tout ça ?

Depuis le départ de Regulus, un mauvais pressentiment s'était logé dans son cœur et rien n'y faisait...

Il avait semblé tellement incertain, à moitié paniqué lorsqu'il l'avait quitté au matin...

Et à vrai dire, depuis qu'elle lui avait simplement glissé un mot sur le contenu de son Rapport, il était très étrange.

Ne sachant s'il avait une quelconque connaissance sur cette forme de Magie, Nora avait seulement prononcé le nom de Horcruxe et avait refusé en rajouter davantage.

Regulus n'avait pas réagi sur le coup. Le visage neutre et impassible, il avait seulement demandé si elle lui en dirait plus, mais elle était restée muette.

Il n'avait pas insisté.

Pendant les trois derniers jours, tandis qu'elle tentait de se remettre tant bien que mal des derniers événements et -il fallait le dire- de la piètre alimentation qu'elle s'était infligée pendant les trois mois qu'avaient pris la rédaction du Rapport, Regulus, lui, avait dû se rendre plus souvent auprès de Voldemort qu'ils ne l'aurait voulu...

L'homme était de plus en plus excité, presque euphorique.

Regulus avait été appelé six fois.

Dont une cette nuit.

Nora n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit, mais la nervosité et le doute qu'elle avait intercepté dans son regard avant son départ lui faisait craindre le pire.

Merlin, et si son petit frère était démasqué ? Si Voldemort avait découvert qu'il protégeait _la_ femme à abattre, selon les nouveaux ordres ? Et s'Il avait perçu leur conversation, grâce à la Légilimancie ?

Par les Fondateurs, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait dû rien dire !

 _Pop !_

Nora sursauta en se tournant vivement vers l'origine du bruit, baguette tendue devant elle.

Elle tremblait...

" Kreatur est revenu Miss... Oooow Miss... Maître Regulus a ordonné à Kreatur de donner le Médaillon de que Maître Regulus a volé et cette lettre à Miss Nora. Oooow Miss ! Kreatur n'aurait pas dû ! Kreatur aurait dû rester auprès du pauvre petit Maître... Que va dire sa Maîtresse quand elle saura ? Ooow... "

L'inquiétude avait finalement cédé sa place à une peur monstrueuse...

Là, sur le lit, là où Kreatur l'avait déposé en arrivant, se trouvait le Médaillon de Serpentard...

Merlin. Alors Regulus avait compris ?

Fébrile et ne parvenant plus à distinguer vraiment les émotions qui la traversait, Nora se précipita sur la lettre, également déposée sur le couvre-lit.

 _Ma chère Nora,_

 _Oui, j'ai compris de quoi tu parlais en prononçant le mot Horcruxe._

 _Il y a quelques temps maintenant que j'ai fait mes propres recherches, dans le plus grand secret, bien sûr._

 _Je sais qu'ils sont sensés être au nombre de six, si l'on compte Sa Mocheté comme le septième morceau d'âme._

 _Je ne les connais pas tous et à mon grand regret, je ne vais pas pouvoir t'apporter davantage d'aide que celle d'aujourd'hui. Mais je reste persuadé que le chiffre sept lui inspire une sorte de fascination..._

 _Le Médaillon se trouve dans une caverne, au fond d'une falaise. Voldemort s'y est rendu cette nuit avec Kreatur pour placer son précieux artefact..._

 _Kreatur m'a tout raconté en rentrant et j'y retourne avec lui dans la journée. Ce matin, une autre réunion de Mangemorts m'attend, je me rendrais dans la caverne dans la foulée._

 _Nora. J'en suis désolé, mais vu l'état de Kreatur lorsqu'il est rentré ce matin, je doute franchement de mes chances de m'en sortir. Si sa Magie d'Elfe a su le protéger un minimum... j'ai bien peur que l'effet de cette potion ne me soit fatale._

 _En tout cas, dans son état, Kreatur n'arrivera pas à me sauver._

 _Quelque part, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cela vaut mieux. Je n'ai pas le courage de L'affronter et de risquer Sa colère s'Il venait à me percer à jour. Il se ferait trop un plaisir de me torturer longuement avant de m'achever. Et Il risquerait de s'en prendre à ma famille._

 _Autant qu'ils restent en dehors de tout ça. Je suis peut-être un traître, selon leurs critères, mais mes parents n'ont pas à en payer le prix plus que nécessaire. Ma mort sera déjà trop pénible à accepter pour eux..._

 _Ma chère sœur. À l'instant où je perdrai la vie, les scellés que j'ai posé sur ma chambre se briseront. Tu ne seras plus protégée._

 _J'ai ordonné à Kreatur de ne rien dire sur ce qui s'est passé cette nuit et ce qui va bientôt se produire aujourd'hui aux membres de ma famille. Qu'il s'agisse de mes parents ou de mes cousines. Tu sais comme il les adore..._

 _Quand à toi, part. Dès que tu auras fini de lire cette lettre, ne perds pas de temps. J'ai demandé à Kreatur de te faire transplaner à l'endroit que tu lui auras indiqué. Il obéira et gardera le silence. Je m'en suis assuré._

 _Ce soir, c'est Halloween. Quel bon jour pour sacrifier sa vie, tu ne trouves pas ?..._

 _Ne va pas voir Dumbledore. Pas aujourd'hui. Les élèves seront forcément partout dans tout le château. Attends au moins minuit avant de le retrouver. Les enfants ne pourront, en principe, pas te voir et tu risques moins de te faire repérer par un Apprenti-Mangemort..._

 _Confie lui le résultat de tes recherches. Lui saura prendre les décisions adéquates. Du moins je l'espère. Amène lui le Médaillon. Sur les Terres de Poudlard, il se trouve un Cercle de Pierre nécessaire à la destruction des Horcruxes. Et même, je suis sûr qu'un grand Mage comme lui peut contrôler un FeuDémon... ce n'est malheureusement pas mon cas... Sinon j'aurais pu détruire l'objet plutôt que de te le confier..._

 _Voilà, je vais devoir y aller... L'heure de la réunion ne va pas tarder..._

 _J'aurais voulu te dire tellement de choses encore..._

 _Mais je dois vraiment partir._

 _Grande sœur, j'aimerais vraiment que l'on puisse se revoir après ce matin... Mais j'ai bien peu d'espoir._

 _Je t'aime, Nora. Sûrement pas autant que ce nigaud de Sirius, tu t'en doutes. Mais ne doute jamais de l'affection que je te porte._

 _Je prie Merlin et Salazard pour que notre mission porte ses fruits. Que crève cette immonde pourriture !_

 _Adieu,_

 _R.A.B_

Nora sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Dieu... Regulus était au courant. Regulus en avait récupéré un... Et..

 _Clicliclicliclic..._

Et Regulus était mort ! La porte n'était plus scellée ! Les verrous magiquement placés par Reg venaient de céder ! Et si jamais Mr ou Mrs Black venaient à passer par là...

" Kreatur. Transplanne moi au Square Cadogan ! Et revient ici immédiatement après ! Ne dis rien à tes Maître sur ce que Regulus a fait dernièrement. Allez ! "

 _Pop !_

 _Pop !_

Le Médaillon et la lettre toujours fermement serrés dans une de ses mains, Nora atterrit soudainement au beau milieu d'un square tandis que l'Elfe repartait sans attendre chez les Black.

Le pauvre Elfe semblait effondré et tremblait de tout son corps. Comme le suggérait les propos de Regulus, il avait considérablement été affaibli et bouleversé par les derniers événements et très certainement par les épreuves Magiques qu'il avait dû affronter dans la nuit...

Nora aurait voulu avoir plus de temps. Réconforter un minimum l'Elfe. Elle savait la dévotion et l'attachement de Kreatur vis-à-vis de Regulus...

Quel gâchis...

Mais ne s'attardant pas davantage, la jeune femme glissa la lettre et l'Horcruxe dans sa Bourse-Sans-Fond, toujours fidèlement placée autour de son cou.

Il fallait qu'elle s'assure qu'au cas où il lui arriverait malheur, à elle aussi, une personne de confiance puisse avoir accès au contenu de cette Bourse à l'aide d'une baguette magique.

Faisant le compte rendu de tous les Sorts d'Intimité qu'elle connaissait, elle se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers l'Hôtel Particulier n° 41.

Grâce à la générosité de Alphard Black, Sirius avait pu acquérir cette propriété à la fin de leurs études à Poudlard.

Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, le-dit Alphard avait été récompensé par sa générosité en étant éradiqué de l'Arbre Généalogique de la famille...

Depuis leur retour de ces fameuses vacances -qu'elles lui paraissaient lointaine, bon sang...- dans le Sud de la France, Sirius avait inséré une goutte de sang de chacun de ses amis dans les protections de la maison. Ce n'était pas aussi efficace que le Fidélitas, mais cela permettait de différencier les présences tolérées de celles malveillantes.

 _Sauf, bien sûr, si l'un de nos amis est un traître, n'est-ce pas ?_ Ragea amèrement Nora.

Ce traître de Peter...

Mais Nora ne put allez plus loin, dans le Square et dans ses pensées.

Tandis qu'elle évoluait discrètement parmi les quelques passant en direction de la maison de Sirius, une soudaine déflagration retentit et souffla tous les Sorcières et Sorciers présents, les précipitant au sol.

Ne laissant pas la panique prendre le pas sur le reste, Nora agrippa fermement sa baguette et se tint prête à riposter. À peine était-elle de nouveau sur ses pieds qu'elle attaqua le groupe de silhouettes noires qui arpentait à présent le Square, lançant de sorts sur toutes les personnes présentes et sur les habitations du quartier.

Les autres passants se défendaient tant bien que mal quand ils n'étaient pas déjà mis hors courses par quelques sortilèges vicieux.

Un homme, plus loin, avait envoyé un Patronus avant de se lancer dans la bataille et Nora espérait qu'il était destiné au Service des Aurors.

 _Cadogan & Sons _avait bloqué l'entrée du grand magasin permettant aux renforts d'accéder au Square Sorcier mais ne permettant pas de s'en échapper. En principe, le magasin était le seul moyen d'entrée et de sortie. Nora n'avait pu contourner cette règle que par l'intervention de Kreatur, mais les Mangemorts avaient dû trouver un autre moyen pour contourner le Sort Anti-Transplannage pour arriver sur les lieux.

Peu importait. Maintenant qu'ils étaient là, ils ne pouvaient plus quitter la Place tant que _Cadogan_ ne rouvrait pas ses portes. Il était le seul lien avec l'extérieur...

Dans le chaos qui régnait, Nora ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que le Charme d'Invisibilité qu'elle s'était placé sur elle-même en arrivant s'était désactivé.

Mais cela n'échappa pas aux Mangemorts qui eux, au contraire, jubilaient de trouver une cible aussi convoitée sur le lieu de leur attaque. Et une pluie de Sorts tous plus malfaisants et malsains les uns que les autres commencèrent à lui tomber dessus.

Les cris et les pleurs l'entouraient.

À quelques mètres d'elle, un gosse de moins de cinq ans hurlait, secouant désespérément le corps de sa mère qui gisait sur les pavés, en sang, un landau renversé à ses côtés dans le quel un autre bébé pleurait.

Devant elle, un autre corps sans vie s'étalait sur la voie, dans l'indifférence totale.

Une baraque brûlait, répandant des débris incandescents et diffusant sa chaleur mortelle dans tout le quartier, encouragé par les incendies d'autres maisons.

Le groupe masqué était composé d'une dizaine de Mangemorts.

Nora s'était débarrassée définitivement et sans état d'âme de deux d'entre eux, les plus acharnés contre elle. L'homme au Patronus en avait maîtrisé deux autres. Malheureusement, c'était là tout le positif qui ressortait de la situation. Et les autres semblaient déterminés à avoir sa tête et...

Mais là ! Ça y était ! Les Aurors débarquaient de chez Cadogan & Sons ! Même s'ils étaient encore loin, au moins les renforts arrivaient !

Dans un regain d'énergie, la jeune femme envoya sorts sur sorts sur ses assaillants. Malheureusement, harcelée comme elle l'était et à son grand dégoût, elle dû utiliser le corps sans vie qui se trouvait devant elle pour faire bouclier...

Acculée contre un muret de pierre bordant l'entrée d'un Hôtel Particulier, elle tentait de reprendre son souffle en se disant que, décidément, ce jour de 31 Octobre 1981 était maudit.

Elle venait de perdre un ami et elle se retrouvait déjà à faire face à une attaque !

" Nora !

\- Bon sang ! Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que...

\- Je suis de service ! À terre ! "

 _Floooosh !_

Un sort d'explosion abattit le muret sur lequel elle s'était reposé un instant plus tôt, des débris de pierre éraflant et l'assommant au passage.

Les Sorts reprirent de plus belle, tandis que Nora et son ami se battaient côte à côte, alternant les sorts d'attaque et de défense en se protégeant l'un l'autre.

Leur binôme n'était pas aussi efficace que lorsque c'était James qui se battait aux côtés de Sirius, mais la stratégie payait. Sur les quatre masques qui s'acharnaient sur eux, un était à terre et un autre était clairement amoché.

Mais une autre déflagration retenti et, déstabilisée, Nora ne pu esquiver un Videntrailles qui l'atteignit sans effort.

Choquée, Nora s'écroula au sol, les yeux rivés à ceux de son adversaire. Un sourire sadique s'étira sur le visage masqué et les lèvres pleines envoyèrent un baisé moqueur.

 _Bella..._

" NORA ! "

Sirius se précipita sur son amie tandis que Bellatrix Lestrange se retournait sans plus d'état d'âme, tournoyant et rigolant joyeusement. L'idolâtre fanatique du Seigneur des Ténèbres lança un dernier Feudeymon sur le Square avant de disparaître soudainement, rapidement suivie par ses derniers collègues.

" Idiote... Bien sûr... S'ils ont réussi à p-passer l'Anti-Transplannage à l'allée, ils allaient le réussir au r-retour... "

Nora se fustigea mentalement avant de se concentrer difficilement sur Sirius. La douleur était insupportable et il ne lui restait que quelques secondes avant... avant que...

Nora ? N-non...

D'un coup sec, elle arracha sa Bourse-Sans-Fond de son cou avant de l'ensorceler autour de celui de son ami.

Dans un ultime effort, elle lança un dernier sortilège. Un qui ne permettrait à personne d'autre que Sirius d'avoir accès à son contenu. S'il pensait à lancer à son tour un Sort de Reconnaissance Magique.

" James. Lily. D-danger...

\- Ssssht. Tais-toi. Ça va aller. Sssht. Nora, reste avec moi... Je t'en prie.

\- Ha-arry... Protège... filleul... pas... "

Les autres Aurors s'occupaient des autres blessés et corps sans vie qui jonchaient la rue. Le Feudeymon avait été difficilement maîtrisé. Les incendies se calmaient sous les Aguamentis des personnes encore opérationnelles.

Sirius, blême, serrait le corps de son amie. Trois mois. Trois mois qu'il la cherchait partout. Trois mois qu'il comblait son absence en rendant visite à sa petite-cousine, Tonks. À Angelina, la nièce de Nora. Toute petite encore, à peine beaucoup plus âgée que leur filleul.

Et bien sûr, en passant un maximum de temps avec Harry. Même si les occasions étaient rares et difficiles. Après tout, une trop grande fréquentation d'un lieu sous Fidélitas était toujours délicat...

Il avait essayé autant que possible de goûter au plaisir qu'offraient des foyers et des familles soudés, accueillants, aimant.

Peu avant la mystérieuse disparition de Nora, il lui avait fait une proposition.

Une vrai proposition.

Il voulait découvrir le bonheur d'avoir son propre foyer, fonder sa propre famille... Il voulait vivre. Vivre heureux. Et il voulait le faire avec Nora Johnson.

La femme qu'il tenait à présent dans ses bras.

Sans vie.


End file.
